


Tethered Together

by Noellefics



Series: Tethered [1]
Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: Collars, F/F, Light BDSM, Praise Kink, Pre-Relationship, probably could be tagged as mature but tagging E just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noellefics/pseuds/Noellefics
Summary: Elena can't get rid of the gold collar she wore at Brock's party, and she doesn't know why.This is just 1700 words of Elena wanting Jane and Sabina to top her. Don't @ me.  Sabina and Jane reflect on their new dynamic as well.
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson/Jane Kano
Series: Tethered [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695031
Comments: 19
Kudos: 349





	1. Elena and the Collar

The excitement of the mission fades as they make their way to the hotel, safehouse no longer an option after it was blown up.

Jane is in the middle seat this time and pulls Elena in closer. Sabina pouts for a second before Jane rolls her eyes and throws her other arm over Sabina’s shoulder. Elena almost falls asleep in the van by the time they arrive, but Sabina reminds her that they need to get any injuries checked out by Saint before they can head to bed.

Thankfully, Saint is waiting for them in their hotel room. Sabina goes first—her body still recovering from having a pillar fall on her during the safehouse explosion. Jane is up next, having had an intense fight with the assassin.

Sabina comes back out from the bathroom, having changed into a soft jumper and shorts, and startles Elena out of her thoughts.

“Dude, why are you still wearing that?” She asks, gesturing at the collar-choker thing around Elena’s neck.

Right. The thing Hodak had put around her neck and then choked her with. She had completely forgotten it was there.

“Can you help me? The clasp is in the back and I had trouble getting it off,” Elena fibs, unsure why she hadn’t taken it off the second Evil-Boz had left the room.

Sabina’s hands come up to move her hair out of the way and undo the clasp, before delicately removing the collar.

“Damn. That’s probably going to bruise.”

Elena glances into the mirror on the wall and sees the deep red marks from when the collar was pulled too harshly against her skin. Jane walks over to them and brushes her hand against Elena’s throat.

“I didn’t think I could be even happier to have impaled that jerk, but now I wish I had thrown in a few extra punches.”

It’s a little too much, seeing Sabina and Jane in the mirror, examining her marks, removing the matching gold bracelets on her wrists, so she’s relieved when Saint calls her over.

Other than the marks from the collar, she’s relatively unscathed, so Saint gives her some ointment before bidding the angels goodnight.

She changes out of the red dress into pajamas that Jane must have left out for her, relieved when she can finally breathe normally, the constricting corset of the dress no longer digging into her skin. 

She brushes her teeth, carefully avoiding looking into the mirror, before making her way to the bed. Sabina’s already under the covers but jane is sitting on the opposite edge.  
  
“Finally, get in,” Jane says, standing up and lifting the covers for her.

Huh. It must be Elena’s turn to be in the middle. She slides in, Sabina pulling her closer, with Jane following suit. There’s no talking, it’s far too late and they’re all much too exhausted for that, but it’s nice to be surrounded by these girls she’s become so close to in such a short time.

* * *

She keeps the gold collar and the red dress. She’s not sure why, but she can’t get rid of them. The collar resides in the bottom of her sock drawer and the dress is hidden at the very back of the closet in the room she shares with Jane and Sabina at HQ.

Normally, each recruit stays in a dorm-like room with two or three twin beds for angels that are passing through or in-between missions. Sabina had somehow convinced Bosley to give Elena a room with just one king-size bed in it instead.

Jane had told Sabina she could have asked first, but there were no complaints from either girl about being able to cuddle without having to push two of the twin beds together.

Training is hard, but the girls help her study when they’re around. Jane and Sabina have been going off on more missions together lately, and Elena wonders if she’ll get to work with them once she’s finished the program.

She’s learned so much already, but she’s still the girl who tranq’ed herself, and what if she’s more of a liability to them than an asset?

She almost asks Mrs. Bosley how team assignments work, but she’s still kind of scary and Elena decides to wait until Sabina is back.

“Well, it first depends on what skills the mission needs. Then, it’s a matter of perceived threat. More dangerous missions require angels that have worked together. Less dangerous missions, they try to mix the teams up, so you get a chance to work with more people. Like how Jane and I got paired up when you went to meet Edgar-Boz. Perceived threat turned out to be much higher than we thought, but I’m glad she got stuck with me.”

Jane rolls her eyes from the desk where she’s working on a mission report. 

“And now I am stuck with you forever since Charlie thinks we make a great team. Are you going to help with this paperwork or not?”

“Just think, once Elena graduates, she can help with the paperwork. Wasn’t that what you were always doing at your science job? Writing reports?”

Elena gives Sabina a little shove, her heart soaring at the thought that Sabina is already picturing them as a full-time team.

“You guys really wouldn’t mind me being around on missions?”

“Elena, dear, I don’t mean to be rude but don’t be an idiot. We’re staying at HQ, with you, when Sabina has a very nice apartment just 10 minutes from here. Of course we want you around. Now someone please come help me with this so we can go to bed at a decent hour.”

* * *

Elena jolts awake from her dream.

_She’s back in Brock’s office. The collar is around her neck and Jane is holding onto the leash-like portion. Tell us what we want to know, she says, yanking on it hard. Sabina is on her knees, head underneath her dress._

Ok. What the fuck? Who has that kind of dream and…enjoys it? Elena doesn’t have much time to think about it as she needs to get ready for her marksmanship exam and pushes the thoughts about her dream down as much as she can.

She passes her exam and spends the rest of the day in the lecture hall, learning about advanced observation. All-in-all, she gets back to her room relatively early. Sabina and Jane are both off on missions so she’s alone for the next couple of days.

Normally, she’d use the time to study or hang out with the other recruits. However, her thoughts drift back to the dream she’d had. While thinking of Hodak pulling her along by the collar made her angry, picturing Jane doing it was something else.

She’s got the room to herself, so there’s no harm in pulling the collar out of it’s hiding spot, right? She slips it around her neck, tightening the clasp, before sliding into bed. Her eyes close while her hand tightens around the leash.

_She pictures Jane standing over her, interrogating her. When the answers Elena gives please her, she tells Sabina to continue. Sabina who has her mouth on Elena’s thigh, kissing her way up._

Elena’s other hand finds its way into her pants as the fantasy continues.

_“Are you enjoying this?” Jane asks._

_When she says no, Jane tells Sabina to stop. Sabina’s reluctant, but pulls away._

_“Really? You’re not enjoying this one bit?” Jane taunts while tugging the leash, hard, “Sabina, tell me, is she wet down there?”_

_Elena’s shuts her legs and tries to rub them together before Sabina pries them apart._

_“She’s enjoying this way too much, Jane. I think she really gets off on us being rough on her.”_

_“Are you going to tell us the truth, Elena, or are we going to have to punish you? Of course, it’ll be hard to find a punishment you won’t enjoy, won’t it?”_

A very enjoyable 30 minutes later, the collar is back in its hiding spot and Elena hopes this was just a one-time thing she needed to get out of her system.

* * *

The rest of her training passes quickly. It’s still hard but she’s really getting it now, and more than ever, it feels like she belongs here.

Her upcoming graduation is just as exciting for Sabina and Jane as it is for her, Sabina already assuming she’ll move into her apartment with them.

There’s just one problem—the dreams haven’t stopped and the collar comes out anytime both girls are gone. Over time, the fantasies have become more elaborate and Elena knows that she shouldn’t be having these thoughts about her friends but she can’t stop them now.

She’s laying down in bed while Jane quizzes her for her final test and Sabina packs up the few things she and Jane keep in the room. She doesn’t realize that Sabina is also packing her clothes until she hears a dresser drawer open.

“Uh, Elena, why do you still have this?”

Elena lifts her head up to see Sabina pulling the collar out of the sock drawer before burying her head back into the comforter. Jane puts her hand on Elena’s back, rubbing small, slow circles against it.

“Elena, you know you can tell us anything. Could you please answer Sabina’s question?”

And Elena does trust them completely, but these thoughts make her such a freak. It’d be entirely normal if they didn’t want to spend time with her after hearing this.

“Elena,” Jane demands, her voice sounding a little more forceful.

“It’s not like a big thing, but sometimes I picture wearing it. Not with Hodak or anything, but uh, with you and Sabina.”

“Continue, please,” Jane says, softer this time.

Elena sputters her way through an explanation of her fantasy, never looking up.

“Jane bossing you around? Bossing me around a little too? That is so fucking hot. How come we didn’t talk about this sooner?” Sabina asks, making her way to the bed.

“You don’t think I’m a freak?”

“I mean maybe a little, but in a really good way. Jane?”

“We need to get this padded so it doesn’t really hurt you and we definitely need to have an actual conversation about what we all want first, but to quote Sabina, so fucking hot.”

They decide to have an early night and cuddle up with Elena in the middle and suddenly she can’t wait to share every single thought she’s had over the last couple months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, the red dress with the collar/choker combo looked so good on Elena and I make no apologies for this. Like seriously, I love that in between Sabina finding her in the office and the ending on the dance floor, Elena fastened the chain part so it looked more like a dangly necklace but didn't, y'know, remove it.


	2. Sabina and the  Roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabina and Jane are away on a mission, while Elena is in California studying.

“Name calling, yes or no?”

Jane is sitting in the desk chair, pulled next to the bed, while Sabina lounges back against the headboard.

“Maybe. Elena doesn’t mind being teased but she doesn’t want to be called any harsh names,” Sabina recites for the seventh time that evening, “Jane, do you really need to quiz me on this every night?”

“It’s important to be prepared. This isn’t something we’ve done before and do you want her getting hurt because we forgot her boundaries?”

Sabina thought it was kind of funny that they all had their own unique areas that they all ruminate and freak out about. Elena over-thinks changes in situations (“Does having sex mean we’re FWBs? Is it just about stress relief and alternative coping mechanisms? Is it just hot or are there feelings involved?”). Jane focuses on the important stuff--consent, mission protocol, optimal cuddle arrangements--but she over-analyses the shit out of it, as evident by the situation Sabina was currently in.

Sabina was just not good at the normal human stuff, emotions or whatever. She had them. She had far too many of them, but expressing them correctly? Over-think central. Jane and Elena got it though. 

When she sent Jane a text saying “mst cmmn Jane age is 63yrs. LOL BOOMER.” while Jane was off on a solo mission, Jane knew she meant “I miss you, please be safe” or when she gave Elena a binder of notes from her original Angel training with a title page called “Notes for Nerds (That Means You)”, Elena knew it meant “I care about you and want to support you always.” 

She still worried about messing it up. Oh, how she worried about messing it up, but whenever that doubt got a little too Large and she started to self-isolate, Elena was there to call her an idiot while Jane caressed her cheek and gave her forehead a kiss. 

Jane’s looking at her with that cute-ass expression she has whenever Sabina zones out. She never rushes or snaps at her (cue the “Sabina, you’re supposed to be a lady” lecture flashbacks from her mother), just waits for her to come back down to Earth before continuing their conversation. 

“Dude, no! But like, you’re holding an entire manila folder with everyone’s kink charts and detailed notes plus you made me read three different books this week so, can we be prepared enough now?”

“Sabina, we are stuck in a rubbish hotel in middle-of-nowhere Ohio, and I am not going into a,” Jane pauses, looking for the phrase, “corn pit with you. Which, why do Americans even do that?”

Sabina opens her mouth to answer before Jane continues, “Actually, I don’t want to know. Would you rather go to bed early instead?”

“Ooh, is that like a kink thing for you? It’s not on your chart.”

“You are such a brat, you know that? I can’t wait to do something about that. Ropes, yes or no?”

Sabina grabs the folder from Jane and closes it, setting it down on the nightstand, before pulling Jane off the chair and into bed with her.

“I mean, there’s really nothing stopping you from doing something now. Also, trick question. Elena doesn’t have experience with ropes but you don’t like them.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, Elena is five hours away in California at the moment”

Sabina doesn’t respond, grabbing her phone and typing a short message out on it. A few moments later, the phone rings.   
  
“Hey guys, is something wrong? Your text sounded serious,” Elena says, voice cheery through the phone’s speaker.

“Hi love, it’s not important if you’re busy,” Jane says, shooting Sabina a glare.

“Nope, just getting a little study help from Boz, what’s up?”

Sabina cuts in before Jane can stop her, “Would you be upset if Jane and I fucked? Like, without you and maybe got a little kinky with it?”

“I- Yeah. Yeah, that’s fine. Have fun, bye” Elena’s voice cuts off as the call ends.

“Can you believe she hung up on us? She said yes though.”

“What I can’t believe is that you asked that while she was with _Bosley_. Our girl isn’t going to get any more work done tonight.”

Sabina pictures it for a moment—Elena with a deep blush, trying to explain to Boz what the call was about. She wonders if Boz would pick up on it or just let it go for Elena’s sake; the odds were probably 50-50.

“Ugh, our girl is so cute. We could have phone sex later to make it up to her. Ooh, we should sext her!”

“Alright, give me your phone. We’re not going to torture her tonight.”

Sabina hands the phone over before asking, “Does that mean we can torture her a different night?”

“Well, it does sound fun. A plan for another day.”

Sabina cuddles further into Jane’s side, mumbling against her, “Sooooo…”

“What’s that, baby? I can’t hear you when you’re koala-ing against me.”

Sabina pouts, “So, are we going to do something tonight?”

“Tell me what you want, Stellina.”

“Jane. You know I want you to fuck me.”

“Nope,” Jane patronizes, “I want details from you. I’m going to go brush my teeth and perhaps you’ll be able to articulate what you would like properly by the time I return.”

Sabina watches Jane get up and walk toward the bathroom, a slight sway in her hips, and realizes this is all part of the game. They’d talked about this, the three of them, and Sabina had given Jane the go-ahead to be a little rougher with her.

She liked to mouth off and cause a reaction but she also very much liked the idea of Jane forcing her to behave. Jane had okayed it, although she had asked that Sabina tone it down at first while they were still exploring the dynamic and figuring out their roles.

Still waiting for Jane to come back out, Sabina decides to take matters into her own hands and pulls off her shirt and pants quickly. She folds them—Jane hates clothes on the floor—and sets them over on the desk before getting back into bed.

She’s debating on whether the bra should go too when Jane reappears. Jane’s posture is stiff and she seems so much taller as she stands next to the bed.

“I don’t recall telling you to get undressed, Sabina.”

“And I don’t recall you forbidding it either. You told me to figure out what I wanted, and I want to see you try to break my bratty attitude. If you can, otherwise I could always,” Sabina trails off, gesturing between the two.

“I don’t think so, love. How about we start with you kneeling for me?”

“I’d like it better if we started out with you going down on me instead.”

Jane grabs her shoulders and hell, her girl is so fucking strong, she pulls her out of the bed and pushes her onto the floor. 

Her girl is so fucking tall, too. Jane is standing so close to her that she has to tilt her head all the way back to even look her in the eyes. 

“I want you to be my good girl tonight. Don’t you want to be my good girl, baby? Don’t you want me to tell Elena just how good you were for me?” 

And oh how Sabina wants it. Wants Jane to break her down completely until she’s the perfect girl. She’s played roles all her life: dutiful daughter, convicted criminal, sexy spy. Playing roles has never been fun, though, it’s always just required work. And yes, she enjoys dressing up like a jockey, or a chocolatier, or just a really hot blonde for a mission but it’s always what’s required of her. 

Roles have Rules. It’s always better to have a boyfriend than to be single, Sabina. If a boy tells you he loves you, you say it back, Sabina, even if you don’t mean it. If you want to stay out of jail, you’ll join the Townsend Agency, Sabina. If a mark makes an inappropriate comment, you’ll let it go and not acknowledge it until the undercover portion of the mission is over, Sabina. 

Jane’s giving her the space to play this absolute brat and, sure, it might have consequences (she hopes it has consequences) but they’re her decisions to make. 

Jane has rules too. Jane lays out the framework for how she’d like their dynamic to work, but she wants Sabina’s input, wants her to be happy with the rules, wants the rules to be comforting for her. Jane tells her she can stop at any point if she wants to, even if Jane or Elena want to keep going. Jane says it’s important that she enjoy what’s going on and that they can modify the rules as they learn more about each other. 

Jane over-analyses the important stuff, like consent, and Sabina has never been more thrilled. 

She wants to be bratty, wants to act out, get Jane to spank her but Jane is bending down, cupping her cheek and checking in with her—had she really spaced out again?—and suddenly Sabina just wants to be the best girl for her girl.

Later, Jane’ll text Elena a picture of a very worn-out Sabina, peeking out of the covers and making a peace sign at the camera. Elena will call and yell at them for the phone stunt and tell them how Boz suggested Elena go back to her room and lock the door until she was feeling better. Later, they’ll talk about Elena being so close to graduation and their plans for _THAT_ night. But for right now, Sabina just needs to be here in the moment with Jane, and she’ll take care of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Astrid who read the draft and said it was hot. Honestly, exactly the kind of beta read I need! 
> 
> Next chapter Jane POV maybe? 
> 
> Go read SLIDE.


	3. Jane and the Praise Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane just wants her girls to realize how special they both are

Jane counts out her breathing, four-seven-eight, preparing herself one more time for the night ahead of them.

Her girls are both kneeling on the floor, facing away from her. Their hands both resting on their knees, just the way she likes. They’ve done this a few times now, but it still shocks her how much they both trust her to take care of them.

She was skeptical at first, of having this kind of night after a mission when Sabina suggested it, but their med evals with Saint came back fine and she could see the restless energy ready to burst from them both as they made their way back to Sabina’s apartment.

Oh, was she glad that they no longer lived on the Townsend grounds. Elena and Sabina both tended to get vocal and Jane loved that about them, but their former Angel neighbors? Probably not as much.

Jane steps closer, directly behind Sabina, crouching to slide her finger through the open metal heart of Sabina’s collar. Her thumb rubs against the soft leather as Sabina tilts her head toward her.

“You’re such a good girl, post-mission, aren’t you baby?”

Sabina preens a little, still trying to lean into Jane’s touch, “Only for you, ma’am.”

Jane tugs on the collar, just hard enough for Sabina to almost lose her balance. The pink leather band looks so good on her. When Elena had suggested it originally, Jane doubted Sabina would actually wear the babydoll collar, with its cutesy metal heart in the front. Sabina’s everyday look generally consisted of black leather jackets and padlock necklaces, so Jane had figured Sabina would prefer something edgier, likely in red or black. However, as soon as Sabina saw it, she had given Jane the most adorable puppy dog eyes while asking if she could have a collar too.

Elena had picked out all of their collars actually, an obvious kink of hers, although so far Elena herself only wanted to wear the gold metal one she had on now. She can see Elena fidgeting now, clearly feeling left out, although her girl is still looking forward, following the rules.

“You did such a good job today, love. I was so proud of you when you diverted those guards earlier. Because of you, everyone made it out safely without having the situation turn violent.”

“It wasn’t really…” Sabina’s thought trails off, as Jane’s grip on her collar gets tighter.

Sabina always does this, brushes off any compliment or praise. Both of her girls do. But here in the bedroom, on nights like this where she’s _in charge_ , she can make them listen without any dismissive comments or subject changes.

“Sabina, tell me what Townsend Protocol #34 dictates.”

“Where possible, all active Townsend agents should keep their actions out of the public eye. Violent actions, including temporarily neutralizing a threat, should only occur in circumstances where non-violent interventions are not possible and approval from a Bosley has been granted,” Sabina recites for her.

“Perhaps I’ll make you write that protocol out a few times later to help you remember,” Jane considers before going back to her main point, “Earlier, Boz had approved the use of the tranq darts if we needed them, but you found a way to get us out of there without it. You, darling, took charge of the situation and made sure we were safe and our cover intact.”

Jane removes her hand from the collar and slides it up to cup Sabina’s cheek, gently turning her face so that Sabina is looking her in the eyes.

“You are so exceptionally good and I am very proud of you, baby. Do you understand that?”

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you,” Sabina responds, on her best behavior.

Jane’s realized that Sabina has two modes on nights like this, either her girl is actively trying to break every rule imaginable or she’s utterly obedient, hanging off every command like its gospel.

She loves both versions, love breaking Sabina down slowly on nights where Sabina is practically begging for a spanking with her actions, but for tonight, she’s content to praise her girl and have Sabina listen, hoping the words start to sink in.

On the other side of Sabina, Jane hears a quiet whimper. It figures with Sabina being so submissive tonight her other brat would come out to play.

“Elena, you know better. It’s not your turn yet and if you’d like a turn _at all_ , I suggest you wait.”

There’s no response, but Elena’s posture straightens, so Jane knows the message was received.

While Sabina likes to break the rules, Elena is more about pushing them, bending them to see where Jane draws the line. It had surprised Jane initially, but upon some reflection, it clicked. Elena was the one to make sassy remarks in near-death situations, for Charlie’s sake, why would anyone think she’d be completely obedient in bed?

Jane focuses her attention back on Sabina, continuing to highlight the important actions she’d taken during their week-long mission, while her other hand explores Sabina’s body. She knows it’s working when her girl’s ‘thank you’s’ start slurring together and she hears a muffled moan when her hand slips under Sabina’s shirt.

Sabina looking at her as if she, Jane, spoke the absolute truth, was almost too much to handle.

“Go get on the bed and wait for us, darling. Take your pants off but leave your shirt on for now. You’ve been so good tonight, so I’ll let you tease yourself with one finger until we’re ready to join you.”

She gives Sabina a quick kiss before the girl jumps up quickly, ready to obey her orders. Jane hasn’t given her enough to get herself off on, just enough to make her desperate. Almost as desperate as the other Angel kneeling here for her, hands tapping against each other in an effort to keep the rest of her body still. 

Jane stands then, instead of just scooting over the two feet. It’s not hesitation, no, but she needs to commit to a plan of action before dealing with Elena. Besides, a little extra anticipation while Jane circles around her won’t kill the girl.

Elena whimpers again, although Jane opts to ignore it. It’s a risky move, giving Elena an inch of slack, but Jane’s more interested in teasing over anything harder tonight. Of course, she won’t be mentioning that to the scientist underneath her.

Elena’s mind for research never seems to turn off, even in the bedroom. She’s always testing a theory—'if she obeys the letter of the law but not the spirit, will Jane punish her?’

Just last week, Jane had gone to pick up some aftercare snacks and told her girlfriends not to get started without her. When she got back, Elena had shot her a cocky wink before faux-innocently stating that “You said I couldn’t touch herself while you were gone, but oh Jane, I _wasn’t_ really. I only used a vibrator…”

Jane loves Elena’s cleverness, loves the challenge of playing some weird form of BDSM chess where she tries to anticipate Elena’s next seven moves. 

Right now though, she’s torn between two options. She could be stern with Elena, grab the leash on her collar and pull it upright, give her several carefully worded commands while Elena struggled to stay kneeling, until she had ceded all control.

Alternatively, she could let Elena think she was winning. She could let a few more of Elena’s tentative misbehaviors slide, make it seem like she was so caught-up in the post-mission endorphins that her girl could push the boundaries farther than usual.

Glancing over to the bed, she sees Sabina still following her rules, and her mind’s made up.

She sinks down next to Elena, bringing her hand to Elena’s cheek, “How about you, darling? What are your thoughts on the mission?”

“Mmmmm, was good. Sabina did a great job, like you said.”

“Yes, she did. How did you feel running the Snipe Hunt?”

Jane almost feels bad as she baits Elena, waiting for her answer.

“I, uh, did a good job too,” Elena responds back, hands rubbing against her knees.

It’s the ‘right’ answer, of course, although Jane doubts that Elena really feels that way.

Elena had managed to fabricate eight months of email correspondence in a mere half hour from a janitor’s closet while the Mark had locked down the building and tried to shut off the servers. However, the trail of false evidence didn’t completely sway their target and had put Jane in a dangerous situation that Sabina had to rescue her from. Jane knew from the beginning it was a highly likely risk, and hadn’t blamed Elena at all, but that didn’t stop her scientist from blaming herself for the situation.

“You did, didn’t you? I’m so glad you recognize the value you bring to this team,” Jane pauses, pressing a kiss against Elena’s jaw, as if she’s going to let the subject drop, “Do you want to play a little game with me? If you do well, you’ll get to come as often as you like.”

Jane likes to think her games are always winnable. They’re generally stacked in her favor, sure, but her girls can do well if they follow her rules.

“Will I like the game?” 

“As long as you try to be good for me, you’ll enjoy it. Do you think you could do that for me, sweetheart?”

Elena waits before responding and Jane watches the crinkles in her forehead appear and disappear before she reaches a decision.

“I’ll try. I can try to be good for you, Jane.”

“That’s my girl. Why don’t we give your knees a rest,” Jane says, one hand on the collar’s leash, the other helping Elena up off the floor.

She leads her over to the bed, telling Elena to get herself comfortable before positioning herself in the middle of the bed.

“It’s a very simple game, darling. I am going to play with Sabina while you list off all of the ways you contributed to the mission,” Directing her attention to Sabina, she adds, “Sabina, you have permission to come during this.”

She disregards the enthusiastic “Yea!” in response before turning back to Elena.

“Elena, dear, you’re going to tell me when you’re done cataloguing your contributions during the mission. For each unique action you list, I’m going to let you come once. If you criticize yourself at all, I’ll take away one orgasm. Does that sound fair, baby?”

It, of course, wasn’t totally fair to Elena. But her scientist needed to realize the positive impact she had on them, and Jane wasn’t above using sex as a motivator.

“That sounds fair, ma’am,” Elena answers, voice hardly convincing.

“I knew you’d think so, it should be so easy for such a good girl like you, shouldn’t it?”

Pulling off Sabina’s shirt, Jane gestures at Elena to begin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was certainly a thing! Stay tuned for a potential companion piece coming sometime between.... next week or August 2021.


End file.
